bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brianbelo8/The Celebrity Big Brother House 2018 (UK) Pictures
The Celebrity Big Brother 2018 (UK) House Pictures The pictures for the new Celebrity Big Brother (UK) house have been released! What can I say, this will be in total the forty-first Big Brother (UK) house in general. I’ve just done the math and we’ve had eighteen seasons of normal Big Brother & twenty seasons of Celebrity Big Brother! Then one Hijacked-season, one Teen, and one Ultimate! So this season will be the forty-first Big Brother (UK) house! There like national institutions now, it’s weird. It’s a little bit creepy as well. I don’t count the Big Brother Panto, as it was an additional programme more than an actual Big Brother season. But for those that do, this will then be the 42nd Big Brother (UK) production, so to speak. It’s currently December and it’s cold, grey and horrible. But we are all supposed to be merry for Christmas! I’m thirty, I’m not married and I have no children – there is literally nothing to be merry about for me! I feel like a male Bridget Jones! So these pictures of the new house make me feel a little bit, warm inside. Even if the impending doom of the season to come does feel me with that, slight bit of dread. I know I keep using the American/Australian term ‘season’ rather than the U.K. terminology of ‘series’. But I do think it sounds altogether, a lot nicer. Especially where Big Brother is involved and you are talking about real people and their lives. It’s just like, not even our society but the whole world is the most fractured that it has been in a long time. I don’t really see what they can do in that house that isn’t going to make social problems worse?!? I hate to sound like a killjoy here, but I’m quite frankly pissed-off! The pictures of the house look inviting but I don’t feel like I’m going to feel invited to watch this show! That’s another thing entirely, but most certainly the truth! I want to be genuinely entertained and given people to love and champion! I don’t want all the worst things that happen within the British Isles, stuffed into one house! I’m talking as a viewer here, not as a past-Big Brother-person! My usual response, as of late, to new Big Brother house pictures always is – well it is exactly the same as the one before, but with a lick of paint. But that lick of paint this year seems to hold huge significance! For some reason pictures of a new Celebrity Big Brother house with a gold plated bath are akin-similar, to something of an oasis. The truth of the matter is, no one is cool enough for me anymore! Not for me to want to watch them in that house! I'm sick and tired of the catchphrases, the predictable-ness of just about everything! I’m just a grumpy-thirty-year-old-man, basically! I’m just like someone excites me! I need someone to come to Big Brother UK and excite me! However, I'm very aware, that I am being unintentionally mean about Big Brother U.K.! For a start, it is forty-odd seasons long, *chuckle*! I’m sorry, I'm wetting myself laughing here! How has Coronation Street lasted so long, why have they wanted to last for so long? We’ve been saying the same shit at Big Brother for eighteen years, so you’ve been saying the same shit for sixty years!?! I’m like for crying out loud, this was part of the reason why I jumped the wall... I was just like, I’m embarrassed to be a part of this quite frankly! I remember when this show used to be kicking dude, like it used to be properly banging! It’s getting annoying Big Brother being so good overseas at the moment, especially Big Brother Italy. Now Big Brother Italy-Grande Fratello VIP 2 was the bolt out of the blue that the Big Brother franchise needed. Then you come to our one and you’ve got the same reality television merry-go-ride, saying the same thing repeatedly. It was part of the reason, why I stopped doing it. I found myself on the ‘Big Brother’s Bit On The Side’ panel one evening, realizing that I was saying the same thing that I was saying the year previously! I was like, my life is ’Groundhog Day’! Without being hard-on anyone who works on Big Brother because everyone there does work bloody hard on that show! But for me, I had got to the point where it all felt uninspiring and I was literally losing brain cells. It was a cool, relevant and to-the-point, television water-cooler event when I joined Big Brother in 2007. Big Brother is most definitely having J.K Rowling’s ‘Casual Vacancy’, problems at the moment! I’ve always kept pretty shtum on topics of religion and politics. Pretty much because once you start, it’s like looking into the great abyss! You’ll never get out of it. But now BBUK is between 17-18 years-old, you cannot avoid subjects, certainly not politics in this climate. That might have something to do with my age as well, I certainly will view it all differently now then what I would of done as a child. With Big Brother (UK) everything is tactical at the moment! From down to which companies have bought Big Brother (UK) to the channel that it is on! Anything & everything! I cannot help but feel at times that the most recent decade of Big Brother wants to absolutely batter the memory and legacy of the first decade of Big Brother. Firstly because it was on another channel and secondly because it wasn’t them. Like, I would be the first to hold my hands-up and say in Big Brother terms of the Channel 4 years, I’m ‘series 8’, which is near the end of their run.I’m the runt of the litter! But when you look at the reality television landscape now in 2017 – Big Brother 8 still had a pretty good punch! I know people, will say, stop going on about it already, but at the end of the day I’m still entitled to my opinion. In life, your opinion is all that you have! The biggest problem we have is people having to pussy-foot around other people’s egos rather than being able to say what they truly think. That’s the only way we are going to solve any problems. No one is holding their tongue’s anymore, so why should I?! The problem is, you’ve got a group of oppressed people and BBUK keep putting them into that house to talk to the nation. Which is near enough ridiculous because it’s the rest of the nation that wants to carry on oppressing them. It just makes the whole entire thing worse, because we are continually re-boiling this melting-pot to full steam. It’s like watching a bum-fight! Then to make matters worse, they decide to ship ‘celebrities’ in from American ghettos for Big Brother (UK). Without sounding like a miserable old man, but we have more than enough problems in this country, why then do we have to exploit people who live in The Projects in America, saying things on Great British television that they most definitely should not be saying. Growing up at school, everyone had a label with different rules and regulations that you could and could not do. What it was acceptable for you to say and what was most definitely not acceptable for you to say. That would basically keep a harmonious society! Then Big Brother comes along and decides to put his great big size ten foot in and mess everything up, saying you are all to orderly, we need more carnage. It’s not just Big Brother, it’s happening across the board. But I can’t say that it doesn’t make me angry! We need to be helping people who live in conditions that are alike to the third world, not exploiting them on our national television! I feel like with Big Brother, no matter how much good you try and do in one season, the next season they’ll come along and undo it all straight away! I don’t care what anyone says, television can most definitely change societies views on people, group’s, sectors, etc etc. So it’s massively important that we have our finger on the pulse with this one! The new season of Celebrity Big Brother (UK) is starting off with an all-female launch. This makes me feel rather reminiscent of my year of Big Brother as it had the same launch night twist. I was in hiding with Big Brother in France at the time, so I had no idea that the show had even started. Big Brother obviously wanted me none the wiser! I don’t care what anyone say’s Big Brother housemates are spooky! And they get weirder with age too! Mainly because they get locked in a house and put on national television and that most definitely give them serious cabin-fever for the rest of their lives. However when you delve, into a past-season of Big Brother for a twist, you most definitely rip-off an old Band-Aid of a cut that is still rather sore. This is part of the reason that I started this blog, mainly because I had to face the fact that Big Brother is something that I’m never going to get over, not when the show is on, three times a year in this country anyway! Last January, the night of the launch was an absolute nightmare in all honesty! I just wanted to forget about Big Brother and all I could hear was that theme tune downstairs. I love the film franchise ‘The Hunger Games’ but I do think it heated-up my Big Brother flashbacks and claustrophobia sometimes. Especially when Big Brother is on! It’s maybe because I took the films so seriously. It is definitely one of my favorite film franchises. I mean I lived in the Big Brother house originally for 78day’s. It is not as long as Sascha Sirtl, the German winner of Big Brother who spent a year in the house, but it’s still pretty long by anyone’s standard! When BBUK is on television it’s the weirdest thing in the world, I lived in that house – I know every inch of that house. I remember, because I made sure I remembered it all as it was a once in a lifetime experience. Now it genuinely feels like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that is coming to eat me alive! The contemporaries are baying for our blood! And it’s starting to wear thin! It feels like I’m having to preserve something, that I near-on-enough shouldn’t be having to try and preserve because it’s so frivolous in the grand scheme of things!!! But by the looks of things, where there is a spotlight and a slight bit of adulation and or prestige to be had, there most definitely is pushing and shoving! It’s getting draining now, because no one is coming out of this looking good! Including myself! The thing is with me, I’m like a kettle – sooner or later I over boil and everything that I’ve been thinking and feeling goes, *blah*, like word vomit! I hate it, but it’s true! So, yes – The new Celebrity Big Brother house looks gorgeous! I just hope they fill it with some lovely contents! Category:Blog posts